speex_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lugh
Lugh was born to the son of Diancecht, Cian and the Fomorian daughter of Balor, Ethniu. He is, with Oghma and the Daghda one of the Tri di Danann (gods of skill). The infant Lugh was cast into the ocean by his wicked grandfather, for he was prophesied to one day dethrone him. The falling infant was saved by Titania, a passing daughter of Una and Finvarra who had been sent to keep a close eye on Balor. Titania placed the infant within the care of the Firbolgs who raised him until he was a man. The young adult, Lugh, traveled to the realm of the Tuatha Dé Danann and began a series of challenges to prove he could be a member of their rank (as determined by Nuada). Lugh had proven himself in every respect, even besting Oghma in challenges of skill. Lugh could not comprehend the idea that his people were subject to Fomorian rule and he raised the morale of his people, which had significantly fallen after the first failed war for Mag Tureah. Nuada was so inspired by the young champion that he ceded rule to him, believing him to be the child of destiny who could end Balor's bloody reign. Lugh's father Cian was murdered shortly after his rule began, slain by the sons of Tuireann (a son of Brigid and Giobhniu). Lugh invoked an erec (recompense fine) upon the sons for the murder and forced them to perform a series of deadly and dangerous tasks, leading to their collection of magical artifacts. The tasks seemed impossible but they succeeded, despite being mortally wounded. Lugh denies the returning sons of Tuireann the use of one of the artifacts- a healing cloth that would have saved their lives and they died from their wounds. These artifacts became Lugh's arsenal for the second war for Mag Tureah: a fire-covered spear, an impossibly swift sling, a sword that was exceptionally fast at retaliation, and a boat to get him there. The battle of Mag Tureah was won after the death of Nuada when Lugh struck the eye of Balor with a sling, causing the fomorian king's destruction. After the battle Lugh sought out Bres, the half-fomorian who had been a pretender to the throne of the Tuatha Dé Danann and to the surprise of his allies, spared him. Bres was allowed to live in exchange for teaching his people the secrets of architecture and agriculture. This event was marked by a festival which celebrated the harvests to come (falling in the end of summer) and celebrating the memory of his mother. Lugh became celebrated for a time before some members of his court began to be disturbed by his actions. Lugh placed poison in three hundred wooden cows, pretended to milk them and then offered the poison to Bres, killing the fomorian who was under obligation to accept offerings of hospitality. This was one of many examples of his cruelty as a leader, leading to his being referred to as 'the Hound' by certain members of the court. Lugh was voracious in bloodshed, food, and bedding numerous mortal wives and fathering many children (namely his successor Cú Chulainn). When he discovered that one of his wives had cheated on him with a son of the Daghda leading to him killing that son and trying to murder his wife and their bastard children. The Daghda revived their son and Lugh's former wife and protected the children, who later grew up and assassinated Lugh, beginning the reign of Cú Chulainn and accelerating the decline of their pantheon. Category:Gods Category:Lawful Good Category:Dead Powers Category:War Domain Category:Law Domain Category:Craft Domain Category:Tuatha Dé Danann